


Peaceful sleep

by Ursiak125



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Camp, Deep Roads, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Non-Consensual Hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursiak125/pseuds/Ursiak125
Summary: Warden can’t sleep. Alistair tries to help.





	Peaceful sleep

She was sitting near the small campfire surrounded by hurriedly pitched tents. For a long time she was just starring at orange, dancing flames. The Warden wiped her eyes gently and hugged her knees. Near her lied her weapon, so close, that she could reach for it at any moment. She was prepared for possible fight. So why did she feel so anxious? The woman was massaging her bandaged leg, not looking away from campfire.

She took tonight’s watch, replacing Zevran. She couldn’t sleep anyway, so it didn’t really matter. The Warden sighed, trying to stop thinking about recent events. Rustle. The woman jerked around, mechanically reaching for her weapon.  
However it seemed like it wasn’t any kind of danger, because she heard a familiar voice, “Woah, hey, it’s just me. I know I look a lot like a darkspawn, but let’s not get crazy.” Fair-haired had walked outside of his tent with hands raised like he’d been surrendering to her.

The woman exhaled heavily, relaxing a little. She took her arm from the weapon and sat, hugging her knees again. She felt the man’s worried look at her back.  
“Can I sit with you?” he asked after a moment. She nodded without a word. Alistair sighed and sat by her side. He looked at her face, at the dark circles under her beautiful eyes. They looked distressing, were worrying him. The woman was just looking at the fire, like she was seeing a monster there.

“You know, Wynne told us that something happened. That you seemed different. Everyone is worried about you.” he began the conversation, worrying that he was doing wrong by mentioning it.  
“To be honest, I’m not surprised.” finally she spoke with her sad, full of doubt stare.  
“Look, I’m worried about you too. Really. What happened?”  
“I can’t sleep,” she answered quietly and softly, “For three days.”  
“That explains why you were miles away while we were fighting” he looked at her bandaged leg. As an answer, the Warden curled up tighter, like she was trying to hide not only her leg but also her concern.

“That’s horrific.”  
“What do you mean?” he put his arm around her, pulling her closer.  
“You know what, You are a Grey Warden too.” she looked at him with a stare full of anxiety and powerlessness. “First this dream with the Archdemon, then seeing him in the Deep Roads… I’m scared, Alistair…”  
“Everyone is scared.” he kissed her forehead, trying to comfort her.  
“Alistair, but I don’t want this to last any longer. There were so many deaths already… You were also scared when Duncan died, just like me. I’m… I’m afraid. I’m afraid that one of us will disappear as well. This Archdemon, it’s… It’s terrifying. How are we supposed to beat this thing?” she was speaking falteringly, now holding with shaking hands Alistair’s shirt. Tears were starting to stream down her cheeks.  
“Hey, hey, easy. Everything will be alright.” he hugged her tight, stroking her hair. She surprised him. It was always her who was the strong, caring one in their relationship. He always thought that that he missed Duncan the most. He would never have thought that strong, firm and always cheerful woman like her could mourn his mentor too. And that she could cry in front of him. He was helping her that way for the first time.

“How would you know that?” she stared at him.  
“We are the almighty Grey Wardens, aren’t we? We have to win and fix everything. And besides, you are an amazing, strong and brave leader. Yeah, maybe we are just a bunch of random weirdos, but with you in command we can do anything. Even taking down the Archdemon. Because you are the finest person I know. You can do it. We can do it with you as leader.”  
“Now you’re just stroking my ego,” she laughed slightly.  
“Nothing can be said without praising you, dear one.” he burst out laughing, stroking her back with one hand.

She smiled a little, hugging him as strongly as she could without hurting him. She needed this closeness. Even such brave people as her needed attention from their friends. Knowledge that there is someone close to them, who can help them at any time. That was nice. He was trying to comfort her and cheer her as he only could. He was glad that she had him.  
Finally, she asked insecurely, “Everything will be alright?”  
“Yes, I promise,” Alistair grinned, looking at her.  
“Thank you” she kissed him on the mouth. He pulled her closer to him, laying one of his arms on her back. With another hand he reached to her cheek and brushed off tears, still kissing her.

After a moment they broke their closeness. Warden snuggled close to him, laying her head on his chest. Alistair held her arms, not letting go. After a moment he kissed her on the forehead, “Sleep. I will take the watch.”  
“Goodnight,” she smiled and closed her eyes.  
“Sweet dreams,” he answered. After a few minutes he noticed that her breath had calmed down and balanced. Alistair sighed, mentally preparing himself for a nightlong watch. Of course he couldn’t let go of her. What partner would he be, if he did?

*

“So you think this is how watch suppose to look?” Zevran asked sarcastically. “I’m confused that we didn’t hear any moans at night.”  
“Shut up,” growled the male Warden, who despite seeing the sun rising was still occupied by the sleeping woman. Good, she deserved a long sleep.  
“I’m happy that everything worked out well,” Wynne smiled, remembering Zevran’s observation. She thought that this would be another thing to harass the light-haired man with later.

“Maybe Alistair is useful sometimes,” Morrigan snorted and he just growled at her. Well, that disagreement didn’t last for long, because he quickly looked again at his girlfriend. He smiled at sighed at the pleasant expression of the Warden. He was grateful that he managed to calm her down. Maybe she would stop thinking about those horrible things. Even if things were nearing the end so quickly, she didn’t have to bother herself with this all the time. Too many responsibilities weighed heavily on her mind. He had to help her however he could.

After all, he was her partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! It’s my first fanfiction written in english! This is my second language, so I had a lot of problems with actually writing this. So I want to thank glamorousglue from tumblr very much for helping me! You’re amazing!  
> Hope you all enjoyed this fanfiction! ^^  
> Maybe I will write more of things like this…
> 
> You can find me on tumblr by name "ursiak".


End file.
